


Fever Dream

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Is this the work of a Djiinn? No. It can't be. Things are out of place.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/gifts).



Castiel groaned as heat waves hit him, angels don't get sick or ill, they don't even have fevers. But Castiel is almost human, so, it was bound to happen but God does it make him feel worse. He was about to get off the bed when Meg placed a hand on his shoulder.

Meg said "Don't strain yourself too much, Clarence. Your human body won't be able to handle if you turn fully human." Castiel nodded and laid back down, sighing. "Just rest, Clarence. It'll be over soon." the demon ushered.

"OK..." Castiel breathed out... then he closed his eyes as Meg caressed his face caringly before moving away to get the cold rag from the water bow. Placing it above Castiel's forehead.

****

Castiel woke up in a grassy field full of flowers. He stood up while his trenchcoat swayed in the wind with the belt waving along, he walked over to where the Impala was and knocked on the window. Dean woke up as his throat snorted, he blinked a couple of times until he saw Cass. "'bout time you got up! You've been meditating for a while now!" said Dean with a grin.

"Really?" Castiel whispered, earlier he was on his bed with Meg next to him.. how did he end up outside? Is this a dream? Had a djinn got to him, and somehow got past Meg?

"C'mon, get in the car, we've got a case to work on." the backseat Impala door opened, Castiel stood still or a moment. Then got in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time gifting a work to someone and I am nervous as fuck and idk what to do now.  
> But there is gonna be more chapters I just gotta find th time


End file.
